


Mercy

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: spook_me, Gen, Sparkeaters, soul vampires, soundwave is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave told them that Starscream shouldn't be allowed to create more Sparkeaters at will.
Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2020 round of the Spook Me ficathon. My monster was Vampires and my prompt was this:   
> Vampire Cam by Darren Tan
> 
> https://images20.fotki.com/v682/photos/6/3814576/16181654/anvhvampirecamda_jpg1474603408-vi.jpg

The Sparkeaters were starving, that much was obvious as Soundwave watched through the security cameras. He had said, repeatedly, that it was a mistake to allow Starscream to create offspring indiscriminately and now he was being proven right as they stormed the nearest Decepticon outpost in a feeding frenzy. 

Calmly, he composed a memo to Lord Megatron, telling his leader the fate of the Decepticons at the outpost and suggesting that they begin an orbital bombardment of the area to neutralize the threat. There was, after all, no saving the mechs inside and the empties they might become would be more trouble for their own forces than they ever could be for the Autobots.

Just to underscore how right he had been, he also sent a copy of the memo to Starscream. 

Starscream’s reaction was quick and predictable, skirting around giving ground and admitting that Soundwave had been right while weakly defending his offsprings’ potential usefulness. Megatron’s response came several seconds later, authorizing the bombardment and admonishing the Seeker against creating any additional Sparkeater younglings unless they had enough prisoners to feed them.

Starscream sulked, noticeable even in writing, and agreed. Soundwave didn’t believe him for an instant. 

“Watch him,” Soundwave said softly to Ravage. “Do not get caught.”

The felinoid mech nodded once before moving quickly into the shadows and disappearing from view. He would keep an optic on Starscream and return to Soundwave’s side before the Sparkeater--or any of the illicit offspring he was likely to create--would discover him. 

After Ravage left, Soundwave turned his attention to arranging the bombardment. He regretted losing the buildings, but the rest of the outpost had already been sacrificed to Starscream’s impulsiveness. He was giving the mechanisms inside mercy.


End file.
